A “tree spade” is a commonly used term to describe a device that may be used to dig a hole into which a tree may be disposed, to dig a hole in a manner that encompasses the roots of a tree so as to be able to lift the tree and its roots out of the hole, and to transport a tree with its roots to another location for planting. Tree spades are available in a number of forms. There are of course the large commercial trucks that incorporate a tree spade on the rear end thereof. Various other more “personal use” types of tree spades are available as well. For instance, there is a commercially available tree spade that is mounted on a small cart that may be manually advanced by an individual. Tree spades have also been incorporated onto trailers that may be pulled by a vehicle. Reference has also been made to having tree spade attachments for front-end loaders or the like.
Although each of these types of tree spades serves a need, there are some points of note. Commercial-type units are quite expensive. Commercial-type units are also quite bulky and heavy, possibly impacting the ability to manipulate the same in an existing yard and they also are prone to leaving large ruts in an existing yard. Trailer-type units may provide a cost savings over commercial-type units. However, trailer-type units may still be rather bulky to store, may be hard to manipulate for those not experienced with backing up a trailer, and still may be of a weight that may form ruts in an existing yard.
Tree spades attachments for front-end loaders or the like are easily maneuverable by experienced operators. However and based upon the manner in which these devices may be moved, the potential still exists that the yard may be damaged. The weight of front-end loaders in effect prevents their use for tree spade applications unless lawns are relatively dry, or ruts and damage will occur. Furthermore, although front-end loaders are commonly employed by construction companies, farmers, and the like, many homeowners do not have access to a front-end loader. Although hand-operated tree spades may be of a more economical nature, manually moving trees from one location to another can be physically exhausting. Hand-operated tree spades are also ergonomically not feasible when considering uneven ground conditions, soft soil conditions, and/or when it is required to transport a tree over an extended distance.